All About Lovin' You
by Hilly Followill
Summary: Bella Swan é uma doce mulher de 25 anos, que muda-se para uma cidade tranquila com seu bebe recem nascido. Em uma semana atribulada, ela conhece Edward Cullen, um rapaz atencioso e divertido que promete tirar dela, a frustração dos dias maus.
1. Chapter 1

**All About Lovin' You**

**Sinopse: **Bella Swan é uma doce mulher de 25 anos que muda-se para uma cidade calma e tranqüila com seu bebe recém nascido. Em uma semana particularmente atribulada, entra na vida de Bella Edward Cullen, um rapaz atencioso e divertido que promete tirar dela, a frustração dos dias maus.

**Prefácio.**

Muitas vezes o destino se fez de travesso comigo. Algumas brincadeiras me renderam bons momentos, outras nem tanto. Uma adolescência complicada, uma faculdade a clemência, uma criança sem planejamento. O emprego dos sonhos, uma perda insubstituível. Amigos falsos, machucados e cicatrizes. Marcas eternas e um sorriso torto encantador. Muitas vezes, a vida só fez brincar comigo. Mas, ela nunca fez eu me arrepender. Eu vivi, eu sorri, eu chorei, amei e paguei varias dividas; mas eu fui feliz, em todo e qualquer momento. Eu sempre tive medo do futuro, mas hoje. Eu apenas vivo o presente com o pensamento de aproveitar ao máximo, e jamais me esquecer. **Tudo se resume a amar você. **

Eu olhei a grande casa a minha frente. As paredes brancas, as janelas num claro tom de azul. O pequeno jardim externo no quintal, a rua com pouco movimento, meu carro na garagem. Olhei o céu, as nuvens sendo as únicas companheiras da imensidão cinzenta lá do alto. Seatlle. Não era bem uma cidade pequena, mas comparada a grande confusão que era Los Angeles. Sorri e logo despertei de meu transe quando o meu pequeno pacotinho começou a chorar nos meus braços. "É hora de trocar você, meu amorzinho." Eu disse, a minha pequena menina de cabelos finos, poucos e claros. Seus olhos castanhos me encaravam cheios de lagrimas, os lábios vermelhos abertos, e seu choro me partindo o coração.

Entrei em casa, passando pela sala direto, rumo ao quarto do meu pequeno amor. Seu berço estava montado. Os pequenos quadros pendurados, assim como os adesivos de flores e borboletas colados nas paredes lilás. A mesa estava montada, seus brinquedos ajeitados, o pequeno aparelho de som posto ao canto do quarto, longe de seus frágeis ouvidos, mas perto o suficiente para que o clássico durante a madrugada pudesse ser ouvido e a deixasse dormir na calmaria que todo anjo deve ter. Entrei no banheiro de seu quarto, abrindo a ducha, vendo se estava quente, pondo a banheira rosa para encher. Tire-a de seu vestidinho rosa com branco com babados, sua calcinha branca de rendinha e a fralda. Fechando a ducha, me sentei no piso frio do banheiro. Meu pequeno anjo ainda chorava em meus braços. Medi a água e estava quentinha do jeito que ela parecia gostar. Com cuidado, segurando sua cabecinha com a mão direita, coloquei-a sentada na água. Primeiro ela teve o seu comum susto, mas logo seu choro cessou, e enquanto com a mão esquerda eu molhava o seu branco e gordinho corpo com um pouco de água, o meu sorriso social favorito surgiu em seu lindo rosto. Minha vida tinha mudado nos últimos anos. Revoltada com a vida, com o mundo, eu cai na idiota brincadeira de curtir o lado negro da noite. Drogas, bebidas e sexo sem compromisso. Eu tinha aberto mão do meu trabalho, dos meus amigos, da minha vida. Em troca de nada. A cerca de um ano e meio atrás, em uma boate qualquer em Los Angeles, na periferia pra ser mais precisa, eu estava mais do que drogada e alcoolizada. Naquela noite, eu posso ter chegado a cometer a maior burrada da minha vida. Mas é claro que eu só me dei conta disso, dois meses depois. Eu havia feito sexo sem proteção, com um dos muitos da minha lista. Demetri era um cara bonito, charmoso, elegante, rico e baladeiro. Era tudo o que eu queria. Ele não estava a procura de um compromisso, e eu também não. Era só sexo e vodka. Mas então, dois meses depois, com enjôos, desmaios e um apetite assustador, um sono exagerado, eu finalmente havia descoberto a verdade. Eu estava grávida. Grávida através de atitudes insanas e imbecis, que poderiam ter me custado a vida, levando em consideração as grandes internações que ocorreram.

Primeiro veio o momento de negação. Desespero, raiva, dor, e mais desespero. Eu estava grávida, sozinha no mundo,vivendo de forma errada.o que eu faria? A idéia de abortar jamais passou na minha cabeça. A criança não tinha culpa de toda a merda que eu fiz. E foi assim, que passei de desesperada para mãe. Eu me redimi com a vida, com as pessoas, tive meus amigos novamente, e 7 meses depois, Sophie Claire Swan veio ao mundo.

Eu tinha o meu auge novamente. Estava bem com a vida. Fiquei 5 meses em Los Angeles, mas aquela agitação não estava fazendo bem a mim, e minha pequena bolinha fofa, e meu emprego estava me dando uma nova chance. Agora, em Seatlle, eu tinha a esperança de começar novamente, de forma certa e proveitosa. Eu não tinha grandes planos. Meu único objetivo, era fazer com que minha pequena criança crescesse saudável e feliz, em um lugar que realmente fizesse bem para ela.

Eu tinha a minha cota de irresponsabilidade paga. As magoas ainda existiam dentro de mim, mas eu não poderia caminhar assim pra sempre. Eu posso não ser a mulher mais certa para ter uma criança, para ser mãe. Na realidade, eu estava bem desesperada. Eu sofri durante a noite nesses últimos cinco meses. Meus amigos estavam lá para me ajudar, pelo menos. Mas, eu tive que dar o fora de lá. Meu emprego em Seatlle tava garantido. Eu tinha alguns problemas porem, a serem resolvidos. Eu não poderia levá-la comigo, tão pouco poderia ficar sem dinheiro. Eu precisava de um milagre.

Voltei a razão, quando o som dos pequenos risos de minha menina me acordaram. Ela olhava para mim atenta, com seus olhos castanhos brilhando, enquanto batia suas mãozinhas gordinhas na água da banheira, que já estava esfriando. As coisas iriam dar certo. Ela merecia isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá. Eu sou a Hilly, e essa é minha primeira fic. Bom, eu espero que vocês gostem sabe, eu estou adorando escrevê-la, embora ela ainda esteja no começo. Bom, dá pra notar que eu não me dou muito bem com apresentações, mas ainda assim, espero que All About Lovin' You traga um pouquinho de prazer pra vocês. Essa Fanfic é dedicada para a Júlia, a Raquel e para a Jackie. Três amigas perfeitas que me acompanham e estão sempre comigo, apoiando minhas idéias. Obrigada meninas. Bom, é isso. A capa é feita pela Juuh, e ficou linda. Bom, de acordo com minhas previsões, o primeiro capitulo saí no dia 24. Presentinho de natal. Bom, a capa dessa fic tá no meu perfil. Até dia 24 amores. <strong>


	2. Ser mãe

**Capitulo um. ~Ser mãe.~**

**Bella PDV.**

**http:*/*www.*polyvore.*com/*cgi/set*?id=*41138460&.*locale*=pt-br ( look Bella. Retirar os *)**

"E então nós vamos passar tardes e mais tardes brincando com suas bonecas. Você vai gostar meu anjo. Eu posso parecer um pouquinho doida, mas você vai ver. Nós vamos nos divertir, e você nem vai sentir falta do seu pai." Eu disse ao meu bebê, enquanto andávamos pelas fileiras da loja de roupas. Minha criança estava em meus braços, atenta olhando para as coisas em sua volta. Com seus 5 meses e meio, ela já conseguia identificar o som de crianças e adultos, e a música infantil certamente estava lhe chamando a atenção. Peguei alguns vestidinhos e joguei dentro do carrinho de compras. Algumas luvinhas, tocas, meias, calças, calcinhas e camisas. Eu gostava da minha menina bem aquecida. "Pronto meu amor. Só precisamos pagar, e então poderemos nos jogar na grande cama de casal do quarto da mamãe e assistiremos Barney. O que me diz?" Perguntei, trazendo seu rostinho redondo, com as gordas bochechas frente ao meu. É claro que a minha resposta foi um sorriso. O meu sorriso social.

Como a fila do caixa estava pequena, nem cinco minutos depois era a nossa vez. Pegando as compras com apenas uma mão, coloquei-as sobre o balcão para que a moça pudesse passá-los. Minha menina achou que esse era o melhor momento para gritar extasiada com os balões ao redor do caixa.

"É uma linda menina." Disse a caixa, sorrindo vendo-a olhar os balões de varias cores.

"Obrigada. Diga oi para a moça Sophie." Eu disse, pegando a mãozinha gordinha e abanando-a para a caixa, que sorriu. Paguei, peguei as sacolas e me despedi, não sem comprar um balão antes. Eu sabia que nem 5 minutos depois ele já estaria sendo esquecido. Coloquei as compras no porta malas do meu novo SUV, e ajeitei Sophie na sua cadeirinha de segurança no banco traseiro do carro, postado bem ao centro deste, para que pudesse vê-la enquanto dirigia.

Sentando no banco do motorista, eu abaixei um pouco as janelas traseiras do carro, apenas o suficiente para que os brilhosos raios de sol pudessem aquecer o carro. O efeito que os raios fazia em contato com as cores do balão distraiu Sophie pelos 15 minutos de trajeto do centro, até nossa casa.

Cheguei a nossa casa, estacionei o carro na entrada e peguei as sacolas com uma mão, acomodando minha pequena no outro braço. Abri a porta com uma certa dificuldade, mas sobrevivi. Joguei as compras sobre o grande sofá negro e fechei a porta com um chute. Os gritinhos de Sophie foram substituídos por choro, e eu sabia que estava na sua hora preferida.

Tirei meu sapato de saltos com os pés mesmo, e caminhei até o quarto dela, sentando-me na poltrona reclinável. Acomodei Sophie confortavelmente deitada sobre meu braço direito, enquanto livrava meu seio direito do aperto do Sutian reforçado. Acomodei o bico em sua boca, e logo seus rosados lábios passaram a sugá-lo, esfomeada. Enquanto a amamentava, deixei minha mente vagar nas lembranças desses cinco meses passados.

Não era fácil para mim, toda essa mudança brusca de vida. Eu tinha apenas vinte e cinco anos. Tudo bem que, minhas atitudes insanas e irresponsáveis me trouxeram Sophie, mas ainda assim, não estava em meus planos. Eu era uma mãe solteira, formada em jornalismo, tentando dar a volta por cima de toda a confusão que eu mesma me causei.

Eu passava horas da madrugada acordada, cuidando das cólicas de Sophie. Eu não tinha minha mãe comigo, para ensinar-me coisas antigas, como chá de hortelã, massagem com gel Johnson e Johnson ou apenas cantarolar ou contar histórias. Eu não poderia ligar para ela durante a madrugada, perguntando-lhe porque Sophie chorava tanto, e ela não me diria que aquilo era cólica, e fazer movimentos para cima e para baixo na barriguinha dela resolveria.

Eu não tinha o meu pai, para ajudar-me , verificando se a vizinhança era boa e segura, e que as pessoas e vizinhos eram confiáveis. Não o teria dizendo na porta de minha casa que ele era policial, e sabia usar uma arma. Qualquer uma.

Eu tinha os meus amigos, e estava feliz por tê-los tido durante aqueles cinco meses. Eles eram importantes pra mim, e por mais que eu tenha sido uma grande vadia, eles me haviam perdoado. Porém, as coisas fogem de rumo. Eu não poderia ficar em uma cidade tão grande, com uma recém nascida, filha de um babaca milionário e conhecido nacionalmente, e precisando trabalhar. Demitri e eu concordamos que ninguém saberia sobre Sophie. Apenas nossos amigos, nunca seus pais e a mídia. Estava bom para mim.

Então, com algumas ligações, eu havia conseguido a vaga de editora chefe do jornal de Seatlle. Eu tinha um mês para me apresentar a eles. Mas eu pensei que as coisas seriam fáceis. Eu tinha Sophie. Não tinha alguém para que eu pudesse deixá-la. Eu estava em uma cidade nova, sozinha e dependente de mim mesma e das artimanhas da vida. Maravilha.

Não que eu quisesse ficar livre dela. Compensava as dores de cabeça, as noites mal dormidas, o choro estridente de minha menina, as fraldas premiadas. Compensava, pois ela era minha. Minha pequena menina sem planejamento. Algo pequeno e frágil, que para tudo dependia de mim.

Eu tinha que manter o equilíbrio, controlar o meu vocabulário de marujo em alto mar, tentar ser mais firme e ao mesmo tempo cuidadosa. Eu tinha que entender que ela dependia de mim, e uma falha minha, era a vida dela. Mas como as coisas podem ser assim, tão fáceis, quando eu mesma estraguei a vida?

Eu parecia uma adolescente neurótica, reclamando a esmo com seus botões. Claro, claro, não é toda a adolescente que tem um diploma e uma criança de cinco meses nos braços. Uma criança com os olhos castanhos claros mais lindos, a pele mais macia e recebia todo o amor que uma mãe incoerente poderia dar.

Sophie não tardou a adormecer em meus braços. Me ajeitei, e coloquei-a deitada sobre meu peito, dando suaves tapinhas em suas costas. O som de seu arroto saiu fácil, e logo coloquei-a em seu berço.

Liguei o radio no CD de musica clássica do dia anterior, dando apenas continuidade na suave melodia. Saí do quarto na ponta dos pés, fechando a porta lentamente quando sai. Caminhei rumo a sala, olhando o relógio vendo que já eram 18:00. Eu precisava aproveitar o tempo. Amarrando minha blusa com um pequeno nó ao lado esquerdo do quadril, prendi meus cabelos no alto de minha cabeça, enquanto ia rumo a cozinha e enfrentava a pia de louça.

Eu sabia cuidar de uma casa. Tendo morado sozinha por mais de cinco anos, eu havia aprendido com a TV, livros de receita e ajudantes curiosas e amistosas demais a cuidar de uma. Era uma questão de sobrevivência. Tudo bem que, aprender com os outros me gerou certas manias e esquisitices. Mas ainda assim, eu continuava sendo a doida Bella, que veste a primeira roupa que vê em seu guarda roupa, que ama fast-food e odeia almeirão. Certas coisas nunca mudam.

Cerca de uma hora depois, eu já tinha a louça pronta, a casa limpa e a sala organizada. Meu quarto era uma mina de ouro da qual o único premio, era a cama grande e confortada. Ela te fazia esquecer a bagunça. Estava colocando meu jantar sobre a mesa, macarrão ao molho branco com bife a parmejana quando o telefone tocou. Revirei meus olhos, sabendo exatamente quem era. Levantei-me e caminhei até a sala, alcançando-o na mesinha de centro.

"Estou bem. Pare de me ligar James." Pedi, ao meu melhor amigo desde a 3 série.

"_Não posso mais me preocupar com você?__**" **_ Perguntou, com sua voz grossa e sensual. Ou tentativa de ser sensual.

"Você pode se preocupar comigo, só pare de me ligar quatro vezes todos os dias. Se algo acontecer, você saberá." Rebati. Não estava acostumada com as pessoas se preocupando comigo. Embora fosse bom, eu ainda sabia cuidar de mim e de minha filha.

"_Como está minha princesa, sua mal agradecida?" _ Perguntou, nem dando bola aos meus resmungos.

"Está bem, ela está dormindo, e eu ia jantar, mas você sentiu-se tentado a interromper-me." Grunhi, caminhando de volta a cozinha, me servindo e começando a comer.

"_Meu pequeno divertimento. Já conheceu alguém aí? Algum molha calcinha?" _ Era obvio que aquela pergunta viria. James, como sempre, deixava claro o seu desejo por me infernizar. Quando nos conhecemos, ela ficou cerca de dois meses me convencendo a ficar com ele. Claro, eu disse não. Eu tinha apenas 9 anos. Ele queria se tornar o meu doce cavalheiro. Mal sabia ele que 6 anos depois, ele se tornaria um gay lindo e sexy, da qual todas as mulheres adorariam tentar provar do contrário. Riley havia ganhado seu coração, no entanto. Sendo a única hétero nesse circulo muito respeitoso de amizade, as piadas de James, Riley, Laurent, Victoria e irina era a minha vida amorosa e sexual. Quando descobriram que Demitri era o pai sortudo, eles caíram em cima de mim, perguntando-me sobre casamento, fodas e cuecas. Foi difícil convencê-los que nada existia entre nós dois.

Agora, em uma nova cidade, James não vê a hora de eu arrumar uma boa cueca boxer para me enfiar, e contar a ele sobre isso.

"Ninguém molhou minha calcinha ainda, seu imbecil. E nem acho que vá. Uma nova fase, lembra-se?" Questionei, terminando de comer minha apetitosa comida.

"_Os caminhos são incertos minha doce Bella. Quando você menos espera, o SuperMan te pega_." Disse atrevido, no mesmo instante que a campainha tocava.

"Bom, homem gay e sexy, eu preciso desligar. Tenho visitas e são desconhecidas." Avisei-o, levando o prato a pia e soltando os cabelos.

"_E qualquer coisa, eu avisei." _ Disse, antes de desligar. Joguei eu celular no sofá e fui até a porta, olhando pelo olho mágico, encontrando um bonito casal em minha porta. A abri, fazendo-os sorrir alegremente.

"Olá. Meu nome é Alice, e este é meu marido Jasper. Somos seus vizinhos." Disse a mulher. Sua pele branca contrastava com seus curtos cabelos negros, no mesmo tom de seus olhos. Ela era baixinha, embora estivesse sobre saltos agulha bem altos. Seu magrinho corpo era acentuado de seios medianos, valorizados pelo discreto decote. Seus olhos estavam pintados em uma sombra clara azul e seus lábios em um batom em tom natural. Ela vestia um lindo vestido cinza, abraçando seu pequeno corpo com elegância. Seu marido, apresentado a mim como Jasper, tinha seus cabelos castanhos claros e curtos, jogados para trás de forma charmosa. Seus olhos eram verdes, sua pele branca. Ele era alto, e sua camisa social branca acentuava os previsíveis músculos que tinha. Sua calça jeans era surrada e ainda assim mostrava que eles tinham dinheiro.

"Eu sou Isabella, mas podem me chamar de Bella. Gostariam de entrar?" Ofereci-os, dando passagem para que entrassem. Alice sorriu entrando e agradecendo, enquanto jasper virava-se para trás, olhando meu jardim.

"Benjamin, venha logo filho." Ele pediu. Segui seu olhar, encontrando um pequeno garoto apanhando algumas de minhas flores. Seus cabelos castanhos claros lisos caiam sobre sua testa num corte masculino e fofo. Suas bochechas eram gordinhas e seus olhos castanhos esverdeados me encaravam com diversão. Ele vestia uma camiseta verde com algum desenho estampado de super herói, uma bermuda jeans até os joelhos e sandália infantis ortopédicas.

"_Oi. Ponhei essas frores pra você_." Ele disse, estendendo-me as rosas de meu jardim. Sua voz infantil era doce e agradável.

"Obrigada, Querido." Agradeci, lhe sorrindo enquanto ele pulava no colo de Jasper. Entramos em minha casa, e encontramos Alice olhando as fotografias na grande estante.

"Oh! Você tem uma linda menina, Bella." Ela disse, mostrando a Jasper uma foto de Sophie, tirada cerca de três semanas atrás.

"Obrigada. Ela se chama Sophie. Eu lhe apresentaria ela, porem está adormecida."Desculpei-me, indicando para que se sentassem no sofá.

"Teremos a chance, Querida. Bom, nós só passamos para conhecê-la. Estávamos de viagem e só podemos vir agora, espero que nos perdoe." Pediu Alice, sorrindo encantadora.

"Eu quem agradeço." Disse,vendo como os olhos de seu filho brilhava olhando as fotografias de Sophie espalhadas pelo cômodo.

"Sua filha é bonita."Ele disse, sorrindo-me.

"Obrigada, você também é muito bonito." Sorri para ele, vendo Jasper passar as mãos nos cabelos dele.

Pelos próximos 45 minutos, Alice e Jasper Cullen contaram-me sobre eles. Ela era uma estilista afastada a alguns anos, apenas para cuidar de Benjamin. Mas finalmente ela estava voltando aos poucos agora. Jasper era Advogado, e tinha mais dois irmãos, da qual todos conheciam como irmãos Cullen. Seu pai era um cirurgião plástico aposentado e sua mãe uma decoradora de interiores. Alice e ele haviam se casado a 5 anos, e dois anos depois ela ficará grávida de Benjamin. Ele tinha 28 anos e Alice 27. Eles moravam no fim da rua, exatamente a dois quarteirões de minha casa e convidaram-me para sair com eles essa noite. Recusei educadamente. Alertaram-me sobre meus vizinhos e sobre certas piruás que trabalhavam no editorial do jornal de Seatlle. Eu anotei tudo sabiamente. No fim, eles disseram que retornariam para conhecerem minha doce menina e tão logo Alice convocou-me para um dia de compras. Eu disse que pensaria a respeito. Ela não precisava saber da minha aversão sobre moda. Foi uma hora agradável e divertida.

"Bom Bella, obrigada pela hospitalidade, mas precisamos ir, minha mãe esta ansiosa para lançar-se sobre seu único neto. Desculpe-nos por qualquer coisa." Pediu jasper na porta de minha casa, levando um Benjamin bastante elétrico por sobre os ombros,

"Tchau Bella" Ele despediu-se, gritando entre sorrisos.

Apenas sorri, antes de receber o acolhedor abraço de Alice.

"Foi um prazer conhecê-la Bella. Nos vemos em breve, tenha uma boa noite." Desejou-me.

"A você também, Alice. Até mais." Sorri, vendo-a pular alegremente até o carro, onde Jasper esperava-a com a porta do passageiro aberta. Esperei-os sair de vista, e então entrei novamente. Caminhei até o quarto de Sophie, vendo-a dormir pacificamente. Voltei meus passos e entrei em meu quarto, indo direto para meu banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido, vesti meu roupão e fui até meu closet. Vesti uma de minhas cuecas femininas pretas, um sutien da mesma cor e apenas uma camisa de basquete grande o suficiente para ir até o meio de minhas coxas. Deitei em minha cama, ligando a TV.

Zapeando os canais, eu pensei sobre Jasper e Alice. Eles me pareceram pessoas legais o suficiente para manter contato. Eu gostei do jeito animado de Alice, e do jeito divertido e ainda assim reservado de Jasper. Seu menino, ao contrário, era animado e brincalhão, porem esperto demais para seus quatro anos de idade. Sorri pensando que seria bom ter alguém com quem conversar em um sábado a noite. Despertei quando ouvi o choro de Sophie. Sorri, sabendo bem do que me esperava e levantei-me, indo até seu quarto. Acendi a luz, localizando as fraldas e os lenços umedecidos. Peguei-a no colo, acalmando-a enquanto abria seu grande guarda roupa, pegando uma calcinha rosa de bichinhos, um macacão rosa claro e uma touca.

Dei seu banho quente, porem ela ainda chorava. Vesti-a e amamentei novamente. Levei-a para meu quarto, e deitei-a sobre minha grande cama. Abrindo seu macacão, eu comecei a fazer pequenos e circulares movimentos em sua barriguinha, enquanto media sua febre. Nada, temperatura normal. Tardou e custou, mas cerca de 21:00 horas ela dormiu novamente. Deixe-a em meu quarto, espalhada em minha cama. Eu passaria mais uma noite em claro, olhando-a dormir, com medo de que algo acontecesse a ele durante a madrugada e meu sono pesado me impedisse de socorrê-la.

* * *

><p><em>Olááá pessoas liiindas! Awn, adorei a forma que estão recebendo minha babezinha. Bom, quero agradecer pelos elogios e pelo voto de confiança. Vocês são liindas<em> e estão me _inspirando muito.__ Bom, esse capitulo. Ain, essa Bella é linda. E o Benjamin. Coisa mais lindinha do mundo. Eu tô com preça agora, mas eu vou colocar a fotinha dele no meu perfil apra que vocês possam vê-lo. Bom, o nosso lindo Edward aparece no proximo capitulo, de um modo muito fofo e divertido. Vocês vão gostar. O proximo capitulo saí no dia 3 de Janeiro. Se der, eu posto antes. Desejo a vocês um feliz natal e um prospero ano novo. Muitas felicidades e sucesso na vida de vocês. Beijos, que Deus as abençõe. _


End file.
